The Model Student and The Problem Pupil
by Capricorn21
Summary: Sasuke, the problem pupil. Sakura, the model student. They have different grades and attitudes. Is it even possible for them to fall in love even in their status? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen OCxOC OCxOC
1. A Reason To Go To School

Title: "The Model Student and the Problem Pupil"

Chapter 1 - "A Reason To Go To School"

Ring…

Ring...

Ring…

There it goes again, alarm clock ringing but is always ignored until….

BANG!

Poor alarm clock, it's only trying to help but was thrown against the wall by its owner.

"Why are school days so… boring?" A girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes lifted up her blanket to be blinded by the morning sun. She groaned.

Haruno Sakura, that's her name. Class President since first grade until now in her fourth year in high school. Student Body president and is a consistent honor student. Everybody expects her to be the responsible type. The teachers' pet. Everything, they want her to become perfect. But they're wrong. She doesn't want any of it. She never did and never is.

Sakura, the name her friends call her, grabbed her towel and went inside the shower to take her morning hygiene.

"Lalalala…." She sings while scrubbing her head with shampoo, then conditioner, and then rinses it off and then scrubbing the soap all over her body then washing it away with the water from the shower.

When done, she dressed up in her uniform then proceeded in drying her hair in front of the electric fan. She doesn't want to use a blow dryer. Why? Just because. After drying her hair, she put enough powder on her face which is appropriate for her age. Then, she put some lip balm and tops it of with a lip gloss. She doesn't want to apply a blush on for she already has rosy cheeks. She walked right in front of her mirror and stared at herself.

"Here we go again… I hope that anybody could just understand the real me." With a sigh, she grabbed her messenger bag and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Sakura." Her mom greeted her the time she was seen going down.

"Good morning too, Ma." Sakura replied back with a smile and sat on one of the chairs in the dining table.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Scramble egg, hotdogs, and toasts."

"Ooh. Yummy." Sakura cooed then grabbed some scramble eggs and hotdogs and took some rice then started eating. Breakfast is always normal in her family, same routine, same people to see, same people to hear and no people to share. That's how Sakura feels. She can't tell her parents what she wants. Even her mother. She's afraid of disappointing her parents. Oh, and if you're asking where's her father? Her parents divorced when she was in fifth grade and it really had a huge impact on her. Apparently, her father has another woman at another house at the other end of the region. That's why she rarely sees her father.

When breakfast was done, she grabbed her backpack, jumped into her bike and she was off for school for another school year. Her final year in high school.

The wind is blowing itself to her hair and face. But, she doesn't mind. Actually, she loves it! Sakura has always been down-to-earth and a nature girl. She loves anything that involves nature.

Her kingdom came crumbling down when she heard a very, annoying noise made by a motorcycle that's passing her.

She can't see the owner because of the helmet but she exactly knows who it was. Sakura sighed then continued on her little journey to school.

Meanwhile, let's check out the other world.

A motorcycle made its stop in front of the school to glance a little then proceeded in parking it. The owner jumped off of it and took off the helmet. Messy black hair that is spiked up at the back and onyx eyes was seen. It was really a sight. How can somebody have no problem in their body but have a problem at school?

Uchiha Sasuke. That's him. The MVP since grade school until now. Great in any sport. For short, the problem pupil.

"Hey! If it's not our MVP?"

Onyx eyes averted from the school to a brown haired guy with onyx eyes that's twinkling with mischief. He smirked. This is the only reason why he wants to go to school. Friends. For Sasuke, even if the teachers aren't really much fond of him, he still has friends. Actually, a lot of friends.

Meet Sasuke's best friend. Uzumaki Naruto. Another problem pupil.

Sasuke extended his fisted hand to Naruto while Naruto did the same.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Sasuke asked Naruto when they started walking.

"Fine, with all the girls in the beach wearing bikinis." Naruto replied sarcastically while trying to search for something inside his backpack. Sasuke smirked.

"What are you rummaging in your trunk?"

"First of all, this is not a trunk. Second, I'm looking for the picture of the girl I met at the beach." Naruto snapped but softened by the last part. Sasuke mouthed an 'O' and proceeded walking, not waiting for Naruto.

However, a bike that rang its bell caught his attention. There, he saw the student body president, Sakura. That's what he likes to call her. For him, she looks so peaceful. But he knows that deep inside, a whole new person is just trying to emerge from her. The real her, the real Haruno Sakura.

His was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto shoved the picture in front of his face. He grabbed the picture and scanned it.

"She looks… Fine." Sasuke muttered while handing the photo back to Naruto.

"Fine? Just Fine?!" Naruto screamed while trying to catch up to Enzo.

Sakura parked up her bike with Ino.

Ino is one of her friends; she is beautiful, good in sports and is an eye catch. A lot of guys like her but just one wrong move, one wrong hairstyle for her, you are already a whore. For example, for her, tying your hair to the side is a sign of a whore. What a girl.

But Sakura ignored all the negativities from her. She just wants to look at the bright side.

"So, I heard that you aced almost all of your exams?" Ino opened up a conversation. Sakura laughed.

"Not all, only two of them. Mathematics and Science." Sakura replied, her voice smoothing and warm. How can a girl be so calm and cool? Ino smirked.

"Don't try fooling with me, Sakura." Ino laughed a mockery one and pinched Sakura's face.

"Ow… Ow… Ino!" Sakura protested while trying to pry off Ino's fingers off of her face while walking inside the grounds.

"Good Morning, Sasuke!" Girls squealed as Sasuke passed by them.

"Good Morning." Sasuke gave them a warm smile while continuing on walking to his locker. Naruto just grabbed a bite to eat at the cafeteria saying that he missed breakfast because he thought he was late and blamed it all at his alarm clock.

Before Sasuke could reach his locker, a ball was thrown to him while he caught it at ease with his right hand.

"Good Morning too, Hyuuga." Sasuke said sarcastically. Hyuuga Neji laughed.

Hyuuga Neji has black hair that is tied up in a loose ponytail with clear eyes. Neji's greeting is throwing his basketball into people. That's his way of greeting and annoying people.

Neji rested his back beside Sasuke's locker while holding the basketball.

"So, where'd you gone for summer vacation?" Neji asked Sasuke who is currently grabbing his books for first period.

"Summer house with my cousins, how wonderful, so great I could just die." Sasuke replied sarcastically while mocking a clap. Neji smirked.

"Good Morning, Sakura, Ino." A boy who is talking to someone on the phone looked up to greet Sakura and Ino.

Sakura smiled and replied a 'Good Morning' too.

People who passed by Sakura and Ino greeted them. Sakura replied back with a smile while Ino just smiled at them.

They reached their lockers and met with their other friends.

Hinata, the vice president of the student body is also Jackie's best friend. She been with her since first grade and has known each other very well. A pretty girl with clear eyes. A responsible person but also a slacker sometimes. She and Jackie always get in trouble when there's only the two of them and Ten-Ten. She's also the cousin of Neji.

Ten-Ten is the secretary of the student body and is also one of Sakura's best friends. She has black hair but is always tied up in two buns so people doesn't really know if it's straight and also has black orbs. A very teasing person and can get annoying so much if she wants to.

Mika (OC) is also a member of the student body. She ran for the spot of vice president of the other party but lost to Mika. However, this didn't ruin their friendship. It only made the bond between the friends tighter. Camille has a brown hair that is layered which reaches her shoulder and brown orbs. Mika is always rumored in having a lot of boyfriends and is always falling in love at first sight. She may also like boys which caught the eyes of her other friends but doesn't make a move on them. Because for her, friendship is more important than boys. Hey, boys come and go, but friends stay.

And last but not the least, Marianne (OC). She is the treasurer of the student body and is also a pretty one. She's got straight black hair and side swept bangs and has piercing onyx orbs. She also has a crystal brace on her teeth. She is the girlfriend of Rick (OC), one of Sasuke's best friends. But that doesn't mean that just because she is in a relationship with Rick, she and her friends are close to Sasuke's gang. No, they meet but they only greet each other that's all.

"Good Morning, guys." Sakura greeted them while Ino just smiled at usual then proceeded in opening their own lockers just like their other friends.

"Good Morning to you too!" Mika chirped while opening her locker. The others just laughed at her hyper attitude.

"So, Marianne, I heard that Rick introduced you to his family this summer?" Ten-Ten teased while leaning on her locker, waiting for her friends.

Marianne paused for a moment then continued on what she was doing. When she was done, she faced Ten-Ten, with a smile adorning her face. Ten-Ten smiled then circled her arm around Marianne's then told her to spill the beans.

Sakura and the others also slammed their lockers shut and ran up to Ten-Ten and Marianne. Sakura and Mika positioned themselves beside Marianne to hear her story better while Ino and Hinata positioned themselves beside Ten-Ten. So from the left their position is like this:

Jackie, Mika, Marianne, Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata.

"Well, his parents are really nice and all. His younger brother kissed me on the cheek when we are about to--" Marianne was interrupted when Ten-Ten butted in.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'we'?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well, Rick is going to drive me home." Marianne explained.

"Really? He's such a gentleman!" Sakura squealed while clapping their hands.

"Okay, back to the story." Hinata ordered.

"Well, as I was saying before Ten-Ten rudely interrupted me, his younger brother kissed me on the cheek when we are about to leave. His parents also told me that I'm always welcome at their home and that I'm pretty and nice." Marianne finished.

"Well, no doubt about that." Ino agreed about the last part and received nods of agreement from the other girls. Then silence rein them for a minute, they looked at each other then suddenly ran with smile on their faces to their assigned classrooms. If you're a girl, you'll understand that.

"Really? That's cool; my parents never approved all of my girlfriends." Naruto shared his opinion and experience to the rest of the gang.

"Well, that's just because all the girlfriends you had, nothing is good." Adrian (OC) teased.

Adrian is a guy with messy chestnut hair and auburn eyes. He likes Mika but never shows it. He is also a basketball player and is good at other sports too.

Shikamaru (OC) and Rick laughed at what Adrian just mentioned.

Shikamaru is a guy who likes Ino secretly. He has spiky brown hair and onyx orbs which always looks so lazy. He's also good at volleyball and basketball. But do you know where he's an expert? In hiding his true feelings. He'd rather bottle it up inside even if his chest will already blow in all of the emotions that's bottling up inside. Just like Sasuke.

Rick is a happy-go-lucky guy. He always gets in trouble because of his pranks in school. Like putting frogs inside the girls' bathroom and blowing up the sprinklers in the grounds, wetting everyone who's there including him. He has straight black hair but he puts on gel on it to have it in style. He also has purple eyes which rarely had that intense gaze on someone.

Naruto mocked a mockery laugh at them.

"At least, I had girlfriends. How about you guys?" Naruto retorted.

"Well, you don't have to ask us. Ask Sasuke." Rick replied back.

"You don't have to ask me, I'm just waiting for a right time." Sasuke already said before Naruto could even ask. Silence reins over the group until Shikamaru broke it.

"There are rumors that you like Ino, Sasuke." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. That stupid rumor is…" Sasuke trailed off shoving his hands inside his pocket while the boys leaned much closer to hear the answer.

"Is true." Sasuke finished with a shrug. The guys sweat dropped.

'This guy is so straight to the point.' Everyone thought. But one of them, deep inside is burning with jealousy.

"Come on, let's hurry up, we're already late." Sasuke said after the bell rang.

Sakura took her seat in the middle of the classroom to have a perfect view of the board and the teacher. She doesn't have the same class with her friends. The other students also took their seats. A while later, the teacher came, he has messy black hair and piercing onyx eyes.

"Good Morning, class." The teacher greeted them while walking up to the front.

"Good Morning, sir." The class replied to their homeroom adviser.

Their teacher took out a folder and started out the attendance. The list went on and on until everyone was called until…

"Uchiha?" No reply. Everyone murmured about the one who owns the name. The teacher groaned in annoyance.

"Has anyone here seen Sasuke?" The teacher asked. He perfectly knew who Sasuke is for he's also the coach of the basketball team. His name is Hatake Kakashi. The class answered 'no'. If you are thinking why he isn't late, well it's because he decided to be early on the first day of school. That' it.

Then the door opened. There, revealed Sasuke with his first and second button unbuttoned, his tie is loosened up and his backpack is simple slung over one shoulder, his right hand holding the strap of his bag while his other hand is shoved inside his pocket. He glance over a seat at the back and walked over it.

The teacher faked a cough but Sasuke chose to ignore it. This time, the teacher made it louder and Sasuke chose to recognize it.

"Sorry for being late." Sasuke said with an intense gaze to the teacher.

"You know that being you coach, I could just kick you ass off of the team." The teacher told him. The class laughed. Sasuke smirked.

"You know that being a blackbelt; I could just kick your ass." Sasuke retorted to the teacher. The class laughed louder. Sakura just shook her head.

"That's it young man." The teacher said sternly.

"What, detention on the first day of school?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"No. Okay class, get out of you seat, we'll be arranging the seats now for the first semester." The teacher ordered while the class groaned but got up anyway.

The students grabbed their bag and stand at the back of the classroom. Sakura stand beside the door and leaned her head on it while watching the scene before her.

Sasuke saw Sakura passed by him. He followed her even until she already leaned her head on the door. His removed his gaze from her when the teacher already started calling names.

Sir Kakashi pointed at two seats in front, then to the next one while calling names, then to the next one and go on. There are two seats in each table.

Sasuke and Sakura's thoughts were snapped back to reality when they heard their names being called.

"Uchiha!" Sir Kakashi pointed at a seat at the side beside the window. "Haruno!" He then pointed to the seat beside it.

When the two had the information sunk in their minds they immediately snapped their heads towards each other with shocked eyes.

Calm Emerald met Intense Onyx.

The Model Student met the Problem Pupil.

Finally, the story begins.


	2. Different but Close

Title: "The Model Student and the Problem Pupil"

Chapter 2 - "Different but Close"

Sasuke stand up straight, picked up his backpack from the floor and walked towards Sakura.

Sakura watches every move Sasuke made. She didn't even notice that he's already walking towards her. Her mind was just to blank to process anything.

Sasuke stopped right in front of Sakura then gave her a warm smile. A rare smile given by a problem pupil.

That smile snapped Sakura out of her daze and she smiled back. It's rude not to be nice to a person who treats you well. Sasuke cocked his head sideward. Meaning, he's pointing to their seat.

Sakura nodded her head and walked behind Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First period was fine except for all the babbling of the teachers about rules and regulations of the school. First day of school is always like that.

Sasuke stand up and picked up his books that he's going to put inside the locker. He then noticed that the girl beside him has a distant look in her eyes. Looking over to what she is looking at, he stared at a cherry blossom tree. Its flowers are slowly peeling itself from the tree. Dancing in the air first, amusing people who passed by. After amusing people, the chrysanthemum withers.

Once the flower reached the ground he switched his attention to Sakura. She still has that distance look in her eyes. It's like; she's comparing herself to the flower. It does it job first by intriguing people then withers out completely.

Sasuke sighed. There's no way he could leave her. He moved closer to her, put his mouth close to her cheek and parted it a bit then blew on it.

The cold wind rushed unto Sakura's face. She whipped her head fast and got face to face with Sasuke. He smirked. She blushed. She never got the chance to have such close proximity to boys until now.

"Do you really like me that much Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows to what Sasuke just mentioned. Sasuke's smirked widened.

"Good thing I moved a little bit, or else…"

Sasuke moved backward as Sasuke leaned closer to her, his smirk not wavering.

"You could have kissed me and have your first kiss taken by me."

That's it. Sakura had enough of his taunts. 'He'll learn how not to mess with me.' Sakura thought. Sakura leaned closer as Enzo leaned closer too. As if, challenging her more.

"You're right. But you know what?"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and is replaced by a frown while Sakura's frown was replaced by a taunting smirk.

"You shouldn't have moved out, because I'm just waiting to…"

Sakura grabbed her books and slammed it against Sasuke's right cheek.

"Slam this book to you!" Sakura finished while she stood up.

"Ow…" Sasuke murmured while rubbing his sore cheek.

"That will teach you not to mess with me! Hmph!" Sakura snapped at him while whipping her body around towards the door. He smirked. This is not what he expects but it only made him tease her more.

Sasuke hurriedly packed his things to catch up with Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Ino!" Ami called out to Ino who was just about to go out. She ran up to Ino while Ino just asked her what it is.

"Didn't you like Sasuke since kindergarten?" Ami asked with a hint of teasing into it.

"Why did you ask?" Ino furrowed her brows in confusion. Yes, she like Sasuke since kindergarten but why is Ami asking her?

"Well, I just heard a while ago before first period that he likes you now!" Ami squealed. Ino had a long time before the information sunk in her brain.

"Really?" Ino squeaked out. So that means that all of her hardships for him to notice her had already paid off? Before Ami could mutter a single word out of her mouth, Ino already dashed out of the classroom to tell this news to her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura put her books inside her locker and stared at it for a while before processing what happened a while ago to her brain. She shook her head and a smile crept on her face. That's the first time she ever enjoyed teasing with somebody. She slammed her locker shut and found Sasuke leaning against the locker beside her, smirking. Obviously, waiting for her to shut her locker to notice him. Oh, and that stupid smirk on his face annoys her!

Sakura groaned and was about to turn around to leave when Sasuke caught her wrist. Sakura frozed and looked at him.

"I want you to help me be with Ino."

Sakura raised one of her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you stalking my friend or something?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino was rushing to her locker but when she reached there, she didn't expect to see what she just saw.

There, she saw Sasuke holding Sakura's wrist and Sakura giving him a questioning look.

'And I thought he likes me?' Ino thought solemnly and decided to just grab her books later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm… Could you remove your hand around my wrist?" Sakura requested. Sasuke pulled it out a bit too slow for her taste. She looked up at him and saw him smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing."

"Then could you please stop?"

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"It's my trademark." Came Sasuke's lame excuse, smirk not leaving his face.

Sakura groaned in frustration and walked away. But Sasuke is just so determined and followed her. Sakura stopped.

"Is it Ino you like or me?" Sakura asked taunting him.

"Maybe." Sasuke replied sarcastically while shaking his head.

Sakura groaned. So this is what she's expecting to happen to her the whole school year?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura took her seat at the classroom followed by Sasuke. She placed her books on top of the table and pulled out her chair. Sasuke was already seated by the time she sat.

"So, what kind of friend is Ino?" Sasuke started a conversation with her.

"She's kind, cute, loving, conservative, always concern and the list goes on." Sakura gave the list while mentally rolling her eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh. So for short, she's great?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sasuke breathed while she pulled out her blazer, the air conditioner is already on but she still feels hot.

Sasuke stared at her for a while. Pink locks softly cascaded on her shoulders. Calm emerald orbs are focused in front. She really is rare. After observing her for a while, he shifted his attention from her to the cherry blossom tree again.

Sakura felt that his stare was gone and she in turn looked at him. She took the time to observe his rare features. Messy ebony hair which just defines his messy attitude and those rare intense onyx eyes. So intense that when they look at you, it's like their piercing through your soul. She shook her head and waited for the teacher to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A piece of paper was thrown at her in art class. That's not the first time she received a hit at her head. So many that she already lost count.

"Just pick it up!" Someone hissed behind her.

Sakura sighed and bent a little to pick up the piece of paper. She opened and read it.

Haruno,

Can you help me with Ino? I'll be looking forward to it!

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura gripped the piece of paper hardly that there are small holes on it. She glared at the direction of Sasuke and threw it at him when the teacher was not looking then continued painting.

Sasuke smirked. 'Heh, that girl really does have guts.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Could you please stop following me?" Sakura asked desperately.

"Not until you say yes." Uchiha Sasuke replied, his smirk not leaving his face.

"If I would say yes you're going to stop?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, yes." Sakura asked relieved that he is going to stop annoying her. While Sakura is relieved, Sasuke had that triumphant smirk on his face.

"Yes! Thank you!" Sasuke shouted practically rejoicing. Murmurs are starting to wander around the corridor. Sakura's eyes widened in realization. People thought that she and Sasuke is now a couple! Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw him jumping for joy.

Sakura walked up to him to tell him to stop but when he saw her, he just scooped her in his arms and embraced her. Right now, the corridor fell into a deep silence. Even Sasuke was shocked. He immediately removed his arms around her.

Sakura was too shocked to realize that it's is so silent. A pink blush is slowly rising to her cheeks.

'Cute.' Sasuke thought and stared at her flushed face.

Sakura felt something warm rising to her cheeks. 'Warm. Wait, warm?' She touched her cheeks and it indeed is warm. 'I'm blushing!' Sakura finally woke up from her daze and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked that someone had glared at him besides his friends. A smirk was about to appear on his face when someone whacked him on the head.

"You… You…" Sakura trailed off in rage.

"Me what?" Sasuke asked sarcastically while drawing his face near hers.

"You asshole!" then Sakura got her cheek tint out and poured it to Sasuke's face and uniform.

Sasuke was flabbergasted! 'What the hell? What's this red pinkish thing flowing in my face?' He cupped his cheeks and stared at his hands. He tilted his head to Sakura's direction with a questioning look.

Sakura held up to her face the cheek tint she had always inside her bag. With a triumphant smirk she walked off. People in the corridor now stared in shock and disbelief in what they just saw. After a few silence moments, Sasuke glared at the student staring at him.

"What?" he snapped. The noise came back once again. He smirked then off he goes to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled inside the boy's bathroom. Naruto and the others continued to snicker behind him. Sasuke glared at their direction but that didn't stop them. He just continued to rub the pinkish thing off of his face.

"Geez, bastard, you will never get that off!" Naruto finally got the chance to speak after all of the laughing he did.

Sasuke glared. Naruto snickered.

"Where does that pinkish thing placed? In like a cup or in like a little plastic bottle?" Naruto asked between fits of laughter.

"In like a plastic bottle, why?" The boys continued to snicker louder.

"Dear Sasuke… Tsk Tsk Tsk, don't you even bother know what that is?" Rick asked sarcastically while poking Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"That, my dear is a cheek tint." Rick said sarcastically. Informing Sasuke that its one of girls' cosmetics. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean… Tint? You mean, it will stay permanent until the day is done?" Sasuke asked, his voice wavering in nervousness.

"Yup!" Rick replied too gleeful for Sasuke's taste. Sasuke swallowed hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke entered the classroom with a loud bang from the door that earned the students' attention, not Sakura's. She was reading intently her novel with her back relaxed on the chair.

Sasuke stopped right in front of Sakura and stared at her. Sakura finally became aware of the presence right in front of her and lowered her book a bit that covers her mouth. She raised one delicate eyebrow.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Even behind that book he could feel the triumphant grin of the girl. After thinking of what he can do to revenge his pink face, a mischievous grin suddenly appeared on his handsome features.

Finally, it's Sakura's turn to have a questioning look. 'Man, this boy must be nuts to just be grinning suddenly.' She put the book down.

"Why are you grinning mischievously, Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he just leaned forward.

"Nothing. Why, you worried that I may do something… amusing again?" Sasuke chose his words carefully.

Sakura just stared at him with a questioning look.

Sasuke leaned forward again, Sakura could feel his breath tickling her skin. She leaned back, he moved closer. And it continued until Sakura had no space anymore. But that thought slipped her mind when he was going to lean again, causing her to fall but since Sasuke leaned forward too much, Sakura got a grab of his untied properly tie, he also fell.

Sasuke put his other arm behind Sakura's head to avoid any injuries from the girl, while he stretched his other hand to put him in balance. Sakura shut her eyes tight and waited for the impact of the cold marble floor but the only thing she felt was something soft and warm. She opened her eyes to see a smirking Sasuke.

"You got hurt?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head 'no'. Sasuke smiled. A smile that is so rare.

"Good, because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why?" Sakura asked, her heart pounding hard, fast.

"You're still going to help me with Ino, remember?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled. Sasuke's shocked.

"If both of you plan on flirting with each other in my class, then I'd rather suggest that both of you to get out." A voice said so sternly, earning the whole class's attention since their were so into Sasuke and Sakura that they didn't notice the teacher come in.

Sasuke stood up and held out a helping hand to Sakura who accepted it.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke?" the teacher asked, surprised. The said two turned their heads to the teacher: Kurenai-sensei.

"I didn't expect the two of you to be together. After all, the model student…" She looked at Sakura. "The problem pupil." She then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at her blankly and pocketed his hands.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura while Sakura stared at him too. Once again, onyx and emerald orbs clashed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you shock a while ago?" Sakura asked Sasuke who's leaning at the locker beside hers.

"Well, you smiled at me." Sasuke replied monotonously. Sakura snap her locker shut and stared at Sasuke.

"Why? Is it the first time?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I mean you never talked to me before. Until now, you never talked to the worst problem pupil." Sasuke replied staring intently at her. Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Well, you never mentioned my name before too." Sakura said after a moment of silence. Sasuke smirked.

"You just wait, Haruno." Sasuke said then walked ahead of her. Passing her.

Sakura moved her body to the direction Sasuke walked. She leaned sidewards to the locker beside her. She stared at Sasuke's back.

"What made you stand out the crowd, Sasuke?" she whispered to the wind.

'What made you so different, Haruno?' Sasuke thought, walking off to the gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

Another chapter done! Thank you for all the reviews! In the first chapter there had been so many corrections, first, Shikamaru is not an OC, thank you for reminding me, bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul. And VcChick you're right! The whole kick-ass thing came from Bring It On 3. Thanks again to the people who added me or my story to their alert and favorite list. I really appreciate it!

Review please!! 


	3. That Was For You

Title: "The Model Student and The Problem Pupil"

Chapter 3 – "That Was For You"

XxX

"Sakura!" Sakura turned her head and saw Ten-Ten running to her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she saw Ten-Ten panting on front of her. Ten-Ten grabbed Sakura which earned her a squeak and whispered something to Sakura's ear. Upon hearing, Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. Ten-Ten grinned.

"Do you know what this means?" Ten-Ten asked mischievously. Sakura smirked. They ran to the opposite direction as fast as they could.

XxX

Sasuke walked off thinking about Sakura but his thoughts were changed once he saw Ino sitting alone under a tree. She seems to be in deep thought. Sasuke walked over to her.

XxX

Ino was staring to nowhere when she noticed that Sasuke is on her way. She just ignored him until he sat beside her.

"It's a great day, right?" Sasuke started a conversation.

"Y-Yeah…" Ino replied feeling a bit awkward. Sasuke smirked.

"Why do you feel so unsure around me?" Sasuke asked still with his smirk. Ino's eyes widened in shock. She snapped her head towards him and blushed different shades of red. Sasuke's face was so close to her!

'What am I going to do?'

Sasuke is closing the gap between their lips! Just a mere inch…

Ino closed her eyes and…

XxX

"You're not doing it right, Rick!" Naruto yelled to his ears. They are trying to put the sprinklers on again.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Rick yelled back. Naruto huffed.

"There!" Rick grinned triumphantly and turned to Naruto who gave their 'Prank Handshake'. (Yeah, you know how Zack and Cody give a high five to each other? That's that:D)

XxX

Water sprinkled over everybody who is at the grounds. Including Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino.

Ino shrieked and ran away from Sasuke, completely forgetting that they were about to kiss since the cold water met her body.

Sasuke sighed then stood up. His hair is wet now. What can he do?

'Mental note: Give Rick and the Dobe a kick later.'

XxX

"Hinata!" Two voices echoed in the empty hallway.

The said person turned her head and saw them. Sakura and Ten-Ten.

She smiled.

Sakura is the first one who caught up with her and whispered to her ear: "A new store is opening up near my house, wanna come later?"

Upon hearing, Hinata smiled.

"Pleasure." She said timidly.

Sakura smiled.

Ten-Ten grinned.

XxX

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Rick and Naruto apologized over and over again as they saw Sasuke coming inside the boys' locker room.

Sasuke raised a questioning brow to them.

"I haven't even said a word." Sasuke said monotonously.

Neji smirked.

"They know because of rumors." Shikamaru filled the information for him. Sasuke smirked. Rick and Naruto cringed.

XxX

"Why are you… wet?" Marianne asked Ino who had just entered the girls' locker room. Everyone stared at her.

Silence.

Then everyone giggled. Ino frowned.

"Tell us what happened, Ino-chan." Sakura ordered with a look of concern on her face even if she had found the situation funny. Ino faced her.

"Sasuke-kun and I were about to kiss when the sprinklers was turned on." Ino explained, sighing dreamily. Sakura sweatdropped. Others have their mouth gaped open.

"Oh… Then, if that's the situation, why don't you ask Marianne?" Mika requested. Everyone stared at Marianne.

"Um… I don't have anything to do with it." Marianne raised her hands up, just like when cops are about to arrest a criminal. All the girls giggled.

"Well, you don't but maybe your boyfriend does." Ten-ten suggested while tying up her shoes. Marianne glared. Ten-Ten grinned. Hinata giggled. Ino and Sakura laughed. Mika smirked. All have their different reactions.

XxX

Gai-sensei blew the whistle and then all the boys ran to his side.

"Yosh! I want everyone to participate in the different activities that will be held by our school! But for today, we are going to have a game in basketball and volleyball! Boys will be playing first in the game of basketball…"

XxX

"While girls will be playing the game of volleyball." Anko continued to explain to the girls the instructions. "The boys will be playing first since we have a double period today. Then after them, girls will be playing. Choose your teammates and then we can start right after the boys." Anko explained.

"Any questions?" She asked.

XxX

"Yosh! Then let's start!" Gai-sensei proclaimed loudly and then started babbling about youth to his favorite student: Lee.

XxX

_SWOOSH_

The ball went to the net smoothly from the three point line. The whistle was blown.

"Three points!"

The crowd roared as they cheered for their star player: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke ran back to the other side of the court and blocked the opponents move. He grabbed the ball and ran again to the other side of the court.

He saw a flash of pink in the audience and paused. He stood there facing the audience. Directly at Sakura.

XxX

"Wow… he sure plays good." Sakura said and her friends nodded.

She then looked at the other players of the team. There is Shikamaru. She doesn't talk to him much but when she meets him in the corridor or in any place, he always pats her head like an affectionate brother.

Then to Neji, she talks to him a lot. Through SMS or even chat online. They are good friends. She knows him ever since grade school.

Then to Naruto. She knows that the boy is super hyper-active and that Hinata likes him.

And then to Rick, the guy Marianne adored. She knows that he may be a prankster but he is nice.

Then to the guy sitting at the bench. Adrian, he was put out in the game temporarily because of his asthma attack.

Suddenly, Sakura noticed that everything went too quiet and everyone is staring at her. Well, she doesn't actually know because it might be Ino or Ten-Ten, they are beside each other.

She then saw that Sasuke was staring directly at her. Well, _maybe_ at her. Who knows, she's beside Ino-whom she thought that Sasuke likes.

Still, in her mind and heart, she believes that Sasuke is staring deeply into her emerald orbs. She stared at him in disbelief.

'How can he pause the game like that? He's playing!'

XxX

Sasuke smirked as he saw her gaping at him in disbelief.

He then let the ball spin on top of his index fingers, smirk not leaving his face. He winked at her then faced the ring where he should shoot.

XxX

Sakura has a confused look on her face as she saw Sasuke face the ring.

'There's no way he can shoot the ball, he's way too far! Okay, to be precise, he's at the half of the court!'

But Sasuke did what she thought was impossible. It went smoothly through the net. It looks so easy for him to do.

Sakura continued to gape at him.

Neji smirked.

Naruto and Rick grinned.

Shikamaru yawned but have a light smile on his face.

And Ino? Well, she's blushing madly. Thinking that Sasuke did it for her.

XxX

Sasuke faced her, he gave her one of his smirks and then, the game continued.

In the end, Sasuke's team won. Obviously. It's no use saying the score because you already know how it ended.

XxX

"Okay, first two batches of girls, I want you to come now." Anko announced.

"What batch are we again?" Marianne asked Ten-ten.

"The last one." Marianne mouthed an 'o' then proceeded watching the game.

"Hinata-chan!" Someone very hyper-active yelled from the other side of the gym. Everybody sweatdropped while Hinata blushed crimson red.

Naruto and the others sat beside the girls. Naruto beside Hinata who is beside Neji who is beside Ten-Ten who is beside Sakura who is beside Ino who is beside Sasuke who is beside Rick who is beside Marianne who is beside Mika who is beside Adrian. (A/N: Got it:D)

"Hey." Sasuke greeted Ino and Ino blushed crimson red just like Hinata did. Then Sasuke averted his onyx eyes to Sakura who is laughing with Ten-Ten.

XxX

"Alert! Uchiha Sasuke is staring at you. Alert!" Ten-ten whispered to Sakura.

Upon hearing, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

She smiled.

He grinned.

"I did great, didn't I?" Sasuke asked to Sakura.

"Yeah, for an amateur." Sakura answered Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura grinned.

Ino looked confused and jealous.

XxX

A few minutes passed and it's the time for the last batch to play.

"All right! Last batch, please proceed here immediately." Anko requested. The girls walked down quietly.

XxX

Sakura is the first server. The whistle was blown and Sakura threw the ball high then hit it overhead. It went straight to the other side of the net.

Somebody received the ball and passed it to Sakura's group. Ten-Ten passed it to Ino, the she set it up for Sakura to spike and Sakura hit the ball. Hard.

The other wasn't able to receive it so it means point one for Sakura's team.

The crown cheered.

XxX

The game is continued until it was done. In the end Sakura's team won. Classes are over; you can see students going out of the gym, preparing to go home.

Sakura waited at her locker for Ten-ten and Hinata. They are planning to go to the new store that opened up near Sakura's house.

"You did great." A voice said behind her. Even if she doesn't turn around, she knows who it is.

"I know." She replied. She could feel the person behind her smirk.

He moved and when he past her, he turned around so he is standing in front of her.

"For an amateur." Sasuke said. Sakura grinned.

"Copy cat." Sakura retorted. Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled.

Sasuke was about to walk away until Sakura spoke again.

"But really, you did great, especially the time you shoot half-court." Sakura remarked.

"I know." Sasuke said, facing her.

"You did it for Ino, didn't you?" Sakura asked. Her heart beating loudly. One part of her wants him to say 'yeah' for her best friend but one part of her wants him to say…

"No, I did it for you."

Sakura was shocked. She stared at Sasuke's eyes, searching anything that can say that it's all a joke. But she found none.

"Really, that was for you." Sasuke grinned.

This time, Sakura couldn't feel anything else but to smile back at him. So she did. That warm smile that is only reserved for him.

'Why am I feeling this way? Have I… Fallen for him?' Sakura thought but smiled at him. She couldn't stop herself.

Maybe, right now the status is:

The Model Student Fell for The Problem Pupil

XxX

Author's Notes:

Whew! Sorry for the delay, well, anyways, I again apologize for the corrections in the first chapter. Well you see, I wasn't supposed to put it here at but I was just planning it to be like just some story. But later I thought that maybe I will be inspired more if people started to appreciate my story. So, here I am, continuing to write the story. Anyways, review please!!!

P.S.

I want to clarify one thing, this story is SasuSaku. There's no way it'll end up as InoSasu! Yuck! Like you guys, for me, InoSasu is just so… Gross… Well anyways, you finally know it, besides in the summary, it says InoShika right? And SasuSaku… So, believe me. It is. :)


	4. Teddy Bear

Title: "The Model Student and The Problem Pupil"

Chapter 4 – "Teddy Bear"

XxX

"Good Morning!" Sakura greeted as she ran down the stairs. It has been weeks and she learned that being with Sasuke is not bad. Actually, she enjoys it.

After Sakura reached the living room, she was surprised to see no one there. She continued her way to the kitchen but still found no trace of her mom.

Finally, something caught her eye, a note on top of the table. She slowly walked over and reached it. Her eyes started to read across the piece of paper.

_Sakura,_

_Mama will be in a business trip for another month. Take care of yourself and I'll make sure to call you everyday to check up on you. Don't worry, I'll buy you a teddy bear._

_Love, Mama._

Sakura blushed because of embarrassment as she read the note. Yup, she still likes teddy bears. They are her favorite. She stared at the empty kitchen in front of her. She sighed. 'Better prepare breakfast.'

XxX

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the door that separates him and Sasuke. Good thing the door didn't break.

Sasuke groaned under the pile of pillows and his comforter. 'Really, next time, I'll be sure to lock the door.'

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted next to Sasuke's ear. He looked up and saw the annoying face of Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe."

"I have news for you!" Naruto ignored Sasuke's insult and continued on yelling at Sasuke.

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke groaned in annoyance and covered his head with his pillow.

"Fine, but don't be mad at me when you won't be able to see Sakura this weekend." Naruto pretended to be going out Sasuke's room until Sasuke pulled his shirt's collar. Naruto grinned.

"Sakura-chan will be watching a movie today!" Naruto announced.

"Where? With whom? What time?"

"Downtown, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan, after lunch!"

Before Naruto could even blink, Sasuke fell on the floor. Well, he was trying to get up so fast that he forgot that he was so tied up with his comforter that he fell.

Naruto snickered.

XxX

Sakura locked the door of her house and decided to use her bike instead of taking the train. She loves to enjoy her free time.

She hopped on her bike and started pedaling. Her dress consists of jeans and a tee that says 'I am only 99 perfect'.

_A perfect day with friends._

A smile slowly crept on her face.

XxX

"Yeah!" A giggling sound erupted from Ino's lip glossed lips.

"Hey, you know what?" Ami, the person on the other line asks a curious Ino.

"Know what?"

"That, Sakura and Sasuke are so close! Probably, Sakura is trying to seduce him or something!"

Ino stiffened. _No, Sakura will never do that. But…_

"There is no way Sakura will seduce him, I know her." Ino defended Sakura. But still, deep inside, she feels that Sakura and Sasuke are too close for comfort.

"But still, you know it in yourself, Ino. They are just too happy with each other. Too close. Sometimes, I feel like Sakura is the one Sasuke likes, not you."

"Yeah, you're right…" _I can't lie to myself. I know she is right._

Ino reopened her eyes, now full of determination.

_How could you Sakura? I thought you were my friend._

XxX

The bell chimed just as Sakura opened the door, entering the small café. Her eyes searched for a girl with two buns and another girl with white eyes.

_Two buns and white eyes. Two buns and white eyes. Two buns and wh-! There they are!_

"Hinata-chan! Tenten-chan!" Sakura called out.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted while Tenten grinned at her.

"Good morning to you too." Sakura replied softly.

The bell chimed once more and caught the attention of the three girls.

There, entering were Marianne and Rick. Marianne was the first to notice them.

"Guys!" Marianne waved then removed her arm around Rick's and walked over to the three girls.

"Hey! So, what are you guys doing here?" Tenten asked teasingly as Rick came closer to them with a goofy grin on his handsome features.

"We were just planning to take out some coffee then head to the park." Rick explained while scratching the back of his head.

"But seeing Marianne likes to stay, I guess we will." Rick gave Marianne a smile while she returned it with her own.

"No, you don't have to worry about us. Go ahead, we'll be leaving in a little while." Sakura explained.

"Really? I mean, you wouldn't be mad?" Marianne confirmed.

"Of course not, silly!" Tenten said.

"Well, okay, we'll be ordering now." Marianne said and got up.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Rick asked as Marianne stood up. Marianne gave a nod then walked over to the counter.

"Hey, Rick!" Tenten called out. Rick turned around giving her a questioning stare.

"Well, I was just wondering…" Tenten trailed off. Rick raised one of his eyebrows then came closer to their table to show his interest.

By now, Sakura and Hinata also leaned closer to Tenten in curiosity.

"Uh… Forget it." Tenten sighed. Rick gave her a nod and another of his goofy grins then walked over to Marianne who was talking to the cashier.

"What are you going to ask anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I was wondering, if Sasuke really likes Ino." Tenten said.

"Of course! You know what, Sasuke asks me about Ino everyday in class!" Sakura said.

"Well, Sakura-chan, do you know that some guys just say they like somebody else when the person that they are talking to is the person they like?" Hinata asked Sakura who shook her head.

"Sakura, we know you like Sasuke." Tenten told Sakura who had her eyes widened like saucers.

"How do you know?" Sakura whispered afraid that someone from their school might hear their conversation.

"Well, we know you already, but me and Hinata-chan thinks that you two look better than him and Ino." Tenten said siding with Sakura.

"But… I-"

"Sakura-chan, Ino is changing. She acts high and mighty now just because there are rumors saying that Sasuke likes her!" Hinata-chan whispered back.

"They are not rumors, they are facts!" Sakura defended.

"Well, let's just put it this way."

Sakura relaxed back at her seat and gave out a tired sigh.

"Ask a sign then if it happened, it means that Sasuke likes you." Tenten suggested.

"A sign? What kind of sign?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"Uh… If you two will meet today then when he'll give you a teddy bear that has… some sort of clothes." Tenten finished.

"But, isn't that a hard one?" Hinata asked, eyebrows knitting in worry.

"When the sign is harder and it came true, it means that you two are meant to be together!" Tenten squealed. Sakura just groaned. _Great._

XxX

"You told me they will be here, but where are they?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"They will be here! They probably just walked around first." Naruto said, defending himself.

"Hn." Sasuke pushed himself off the wall then started to roam around the mall, hands inside his pockets.

"Oi, teme! Where are you going?" Naruto called out, but Sasuke just waved his hand, dismissing his question.

XxX

Sasuke was walking around for whole three minutes when he spotted a store full of stuff toys. _Sakura._ He can't help himself but smirk when he remembered the day Sakura told him she like teddy bears.

"_Tell me..." Sasuke persisted while leaning sideways to Sakura so that Kurenai-sensei won't notice them._

"_I won't." Sakura whispered back, holding back a giggle because of Sasuke's persistence._

"_Come on…" Sasuke whispered then smirked. "I'm going to tell your fan boys your telephone number." _

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she snapped her head to him. "What? How did you know?" _

"_I have my sources, Haruno." Sasuke smirked._

"_Fine, I like…" Sakura trailed off. Sasuke leaned closer._

"_Uchiha! Pay attention to the lesson!" Kurenai-sensei scolded._

"_Fine." Sasuke replied then went back to his current position. Leaning back on his chair. He was about to close his eyes to sleep but saw a piece of paper on top of his side of the desk._

_He picked it up and saw a drawing of a teddy bear. He looked at Sakura who gave him a smile._

"_I like teddy bears." She said simply then continued on writing down notes. Sasuke smirked at her childish likes._

Sasuke entered the store and something caught his eye.

XxX

"The movie was good!" Sakura stretched her arms out and Tenten and Hinata giggled.

"Well, better get going guys, I still have to prepare dinner!" Sakura said while waving goodbye, forgetting about the little sign they wished.

XxX

"It's been a long time since I was able to go out with the two of them." She smiled a satisfied one. _The sign._ She remembered.

"Well, it's not like it's going to happen anyway." She muttered and saw her bike parked in a distance but recognized something else. There was a small paper bag attached to the handle of her bike.

She walked over to it and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock as she reached the content of the bag.

With care, she held the white teddy bear with a brown polo shirt that has a basketball as its logo. A slow smile crept on her face.

"Like it?" A masculine voice broke her thoughts. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing on the other side of her bike. She smiled.

"No." She answered. Sasuke frowned.

"I love it!" She grinned at him and he gave her a smirk.

"Thanks." She thanked him as he walked over to her.

"No problem." He answered.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, curiosity taking over her. Sasuke stiffened.

"Uh…" Sasuke's mind went blank as he tried to search for a reason. _I can't just say I want to see you…_

"I get it." Sakura broke the awkward silence between them, she stepped forward to Sasuke and tip toed to reach his face.

"You want to see me, don't you?" Sakura asked slyly with the teddy bear still in her arms.

_Can this girl read minds?_

"Don't flatter yourself, Sakura." Sasuke said, annoyed.

Sakura stopped in her actions.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You called me 'Sakura'." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"You like it, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke asked teasing Sakura. She smiled.

"No." Sakura answered. Sasuke smirked.

"You love it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." She smiled, he smiled.

_I'm happy I was able to meet you, Sasuke. You have done more things to make me happy than my dad did._

_And better thank Tenten for the sign._

…

Author's Notes:

Well, there it is! The fourth chapter, sorry for the long delay!!!


	5. No Regrets

**The Model Student and The Problem Pupil**

_By: Capricorn21_

Chapter 5 – "No Regrets"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning, Sakura!!!" a loud voice boomed inside Sakura's bedroom, apparently destroying the serene atmosphere inside it where Sakura is still sleeping.

Sakura groaned and opened up one eye to only see Ino's face so close.

"Good Morning, Ino-chan." Sakura greeted, giving her friend a warm smile before resuming back into sleeping, but before she could even get a comfortable position, Ino already dragged her off of the bed.

"Ino-chan, it's only 8 am in the morning and it's Sunday." Sakura protested and is trying withdrew her arm from Ino's grip.

"So what? We're going to shop!" Ino exclaimed while clapping her hands, resulting Sakura getting free from her grasp.

"SAKURA!!!" Ino screamed to Sakura while Sakura only shifted under her blanket.

"Fine, if you want to have it that way, so be it." Ino raised the sleeves of her jacket and cracked some of her fingers, making a warning sound which results to _danger_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you were able to drag me here." Sakura mused to Ino.

"Oh come on, Sakura! You make shopping sound like a bad thing!"

"It is a bad thing when you overdo it." Sakura retorted to Ino who was also checking some of the clothes displayed in the store.

"Okay, okay, fine. I understand!" Ino gave in. Her eyes brightened up when she saw something nice.

"Hey, Sakura, look at the details of this jacket, do you like it?" Ino asked Sakura and raised the jacket for Sakura to see.

Sakura stared at it for a while before having a slow smile spread on her face.

"Yeah, it's cute, why don't you buy it?" Sakura agreed whilst asking Ino.

"Well, it's just that I want to shop for you now, since you don't shop too much."

"You know that Mom will have lots of presents when she comes back, that's why I don't bother to buy some clothes unless it's urgent." Sakura explained.

"I know, but most of them are teddy bears or stuff toys!" Ino retorted.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "I just found them cute and interesting to have!" Sakura reasoned out.

Ino sighed, "Whatever, just try this one."

Sakura took hold of the clothing, "Only this one?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Ino swore.

"Okay…" Somehow, Sakura feels that the promise won't last for long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My bed!!!" Sakura practically jumped from her bedroom door to her bed.

Sakura made herself comfortable on top of her soft bed.

_Damn, I know that Ino's promise is not true._

She took a look at her door where a lot of shopping bags are scattered.

_I know that Ino would push me to buy cute dresses and I know I would be tempted and I know I would get tired. Time to sleep!_

A goofy grin spread on her face upon remembering that it's time for some rest, since she already change to her PJs, she was about to turn off her lamp shade when she remembered something.

Emerald eyes searched the room for something.

_Teddy bear… No, it's not that… That one? Nah, it has brown clothing… There it is!_

A triumphant grin spread across her face when she found the teddy bear she wants to hug that night. The teddy bear that was given by Sasuke.

She grabbed it then put it close to her body; an embrace.

_Hmm… It has Sasuke-kun's scent all over… _A slow smile appeared on her face before she doze of to get ready for tomorrow's challenges.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning!" Sakura greeted the people who pass by her as they in return greeted her as well.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asked her friends who are talking in front of their respective lockers.

"Nothing, except that there is a rumor going around the school…" Tenten grinned maniacally to Sakura with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sakura shivered in terror.

"A-About what?" Sakura forced her tongue not to stutter but failed to do so.

"More like about 'who'!!!" Tenten practically yelled it.

"Okay… About who?"

Tenten and the others minus Ino who haven't arrived yet dragged Sakura to a place where there is less people.

"Don't tell me you don't know?!" Mika asked her not believing her.

"Will I be asking if I know?" Sakura retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay… There is a rumor saying that Sasuke doesn't like Ino anymore-"

"What?! But I am trying so hard to hook him up with Ino!" Sakura interrupted.

"Shush! Right now, Ino must have already known about the rumor but Sakura-chan, remember this and stick this to your brain: Don't allow Ino to hurt you whatsoever. Understood?" Marianne said firmly.

"But Ino-chan won't do that… She's a nice girl." Sakura defended Ino.

"Sakura, you know how Ino acts when she wants something that cannot be hers. You know what she does whenever she feels sick of somebody. Don't worry; we'll still be with you." Tenten comforted Sakura.

Sakura nodded in agreement. _I understand. I know perfectly the attitude of Ino-chan. But right now, I can't help but feel somehow glad that Sasuke-kun likes me… Something unfamiliar is swirling inside my heart. Happiness._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" Ino practically yelled to Ami.

"There's a rumor that says, Sasuke-kun doesn't like you anymore, his attention switched from you to your friend, Haruno Sakura." Ami said to Ino, smirking to herself.

Ino is fuming with anger and rage.

_Why do you always have everything Sakura?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… You like him back?" Marianne asked bluntly.

"Uhh… I don't know!" Sakura admitted honestly. _I really don't know. I don't want to jump into conclusions._

"Good morning guys!" Ino practically beamed at them. _I would lay low for a while. But if I see another scene of Sakura taking something away from me… I don't know what would happen…_

"Good morning Ino-chan!" Sakura returned the greeting. Ino sat between Sakura and Marianne under the cherry blossom tree, the place they hang out before and after class.

They stayed there and waited while chatting away to hear the warning bell and off they go to separate ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning, Sasuke." Sakura greeted him with a mischievous grin. Sasuke knowing something's up remove his earphone, turning off his mp4 in the process.

"What do you want, Haruno?" Sasuke replied with an arch brow.

"No-thing!" Sakura hummed. She took off her blazer, mischievous grin still on her face.

"What. Is. It?" Sasuke persisted, losing his patience.

Sakura faced him and leaned over to him, whispering to his ear, "I didn't know that Mr. Uchiha Sasuke likes Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura retreated back afraid that Sasuke might bang her head on the table if she would stay any closer to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, thinking that he heard something wrong.

"Oh, it's just that…" By now, everyone in the classroom have gone silent, listening to their conversation.

"I didn't know that you like me." Sakura said loud enough for everyone to hear. Whispers started to be made and are getting louder as each second pass by.

Sakura grinned and started walking out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks. She faced Sasuke who was now standing a few feet away from her, head's down and his bangs are covering his eyes.

"I'm going to the comfort room."

"Stay."

Sakura arched a brow, "I'm not a dog, Uchiha."

"Stay."

"Whatever, I'm going." Just when Sakura was about to reach the door Sasuke told her to stay.

"Look, Uchiha, I really need to go to the bathroom!"

"What's wrong with liking you?"

The question caught her off guard, "What?"

"What's wrong with liking you, Haruno?" Sasuke repeated, raising his head so that his eyes aren't covered anymore.

Sakura took a step back. _I can't stand this. The intensity of his eyes is really… If he keeps on looking at me like that, I would really fall for him…_

"What's wrong?" Sakura scoffed. "What's wrong is that first you said you like my friend, and then now, suddenly you are telling me that you like me!" Tears are pooling on Sakura's eyes, threatening to fall.

"She likes you! Ever since kindergarten! You ask me to help you make her fall for you…" Sakura lowered her head.

"I don't love her. I didn't even love her." Sasuke replied taking a step forward to Sakura. Sakura raised her head to look at Sasuke.

"I just ask you to help me because I want to be closer to you." Sasuke explained. Tears are now falling on Sakura's eyes. _What am I going to do now?_

Sakura took a step back, shaking her head. "This is not funny anymore Sasuke!"

"I don't lie." Sasuke retorted back, "I'm dead serious."

"No! I don't believe you! I don't care about you!" With that, Sakura turned around and ran outside the classroom, running past Kakashi in the process, and out of the school gates.

As Kakashi entered the classroom, he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke has his head down, who knows if he's crying or what but the classroom remained silent.

"My, Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said, trying to ease the situation but failed.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke again, trying to talk to him.

Sasuke raised his head, "Sorry, I have to go." Sasuke grabbed both Sakura and his bags and get out of the classroom quietly.

As Sasuke was about to get out of the classroom, Kakashi called out his attention, "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi who smiled at him. He stared at him for a while, then returned it with a smirk.

"See yah." With that, the classroom door was closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Click. Zzzzzzt. Click. Zzzzzzt._

Sakura sighed then turned the television off. Just this morning, it was very sunny then just this afternoon, there was news that a storm will be passing the city. Unfortunately, her television just can't pick up any signal, which means she can't watch anything except to put some DVDs. Even though, Sakura won't be able to concentrate on what she will watch. Her thoughts keep coming back to the event earlier.

_What's wrong with liking you?_

Sakura stood up, walking to her bedroom.

_I don't love her. I didn't even like her._

Sakura walked over to her window, sitting on the sill.

_I just ask you to help me because I want to be closer to you._

She looked down on the street. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and was being blown away by some wind that was still able to get inside her room.

_I don't lie._

"It's true. Uchiha Sasuke never lies." She smiled softly. _I don't want to have any regrets in making a decision. Sometimes I want to be selfish. _But what's done is done. You can't change the past. _Only the future._

The soft smile is still on her face, "I'm so stupid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke is running to Haruno Sakura's house even though the rain is getting heavier as each minute pass.

_I don't care even I got sick. I just want to see her._

With that, Sasuke ran faster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting dark." Sakura noted to herself and was about to turn away from the window but then, she saw Uchiha Sasuke wet from head to toe and was looking at her straight in the eye.

"What is he doing?" On reflex, Sakura immediately went down and got out of her house with an umbrella.

"What do you think you're doing? You'll get sick!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke spoke nothing; he just looks at her straight in the eye.

"Come inside." Sakura said after a long silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here." Sakura handed Sasuke a towel, their both sitting on the carpet inside her room.

Sasuke took the towel but just stared at it. Sakura look at him then stood up again and sit right beside him.

"You're supposed to use it, silly." Sakura giggled causing Sasuke to look at her with an arch brow.

"Give it to me." Sasuke obeyed and handed Sakura the towel.

Sakura then positioned herself in front of Sasuke and started drying his hair with Sasuke's head down.

Sasuke's eyes closed, "You know," Sakura stopped, "that is one of the reasons I fell for you." Sakura dropped the towel when Sasuke raised his head.

"Why?"

Sasuke raised again a brow, "Do you really need a reason to love?" Sakura remained silent, staring at him.

Sasuke then sighed and stood up, heading for the door. Sakura's eyes started to water. _No regrets, remember. _Inner Sakura reminded her.

Just then Sakura stood and hugged Sasuke from behind. Sasuke stopped, eyes widening.

"Don't leave." Sasuke loosened his grip on the doorknob.

Sakura hugged him tighter, "Stay."

Sasuke smirked, "I'm not a dog, Haruno."

Sakura smiled, "Stay."

Sasuke faced her and Sakura let go of him.

"You sure you want me to stay?"

Sakura smiled, and then stroked his cheeks with trembling hands.

Sasuke then hugged her, surprising Sakura in the process, regardless, Sakura closed her eyes.

"Don't let go…" Sakura chocked out, tears streaming down her face.

"I won't."

Sakura smiled, enjoying the moment. _Right now, I don't care about the past nor future. Just this moment, nothing else._

…

Author's Notes:

Sorry! I know haven't updated for a while, but starting now, I'll try to update earlier. Please review!


	6. Authors Note !

**AUTHOR`S NOTE:**

I won`t continue this story anymore.

I apologize for not updating for the longest time and comes back bearing bad news. Just to tell all of you a story, this is based on my life and it didn`t end up well. :) That`s the reason I lost inspiration to write further. But now, I gained back some inspiration because of another great guy! Yay for me.

I will write another story and I`m still polishing the plot. Expect me to publish it this coming week, I promise to complete this one before summer ends unlike the other two. Wish me luck!

Sorry again. Thank you for supporting this story though. :)


End file.
